The Cat or The King
by Amulet Misty
Summary: Amu is in love. But the problem is, there are two guys! Tadase, the sweet and kind prince. Ikuto the charming and mysterious cat. Can Amu figure this out? Who will she choose in the end? Tadamu VS Amuto! - Will not be finished.
1. Two Different Guys

Me: Tadaa!! My first Shugo Chara fanfic!

Amu: What's it about?

Haruka: You....duh!

Kasumi: It's a romance story!!

Amu: With who?

Suu: Amulet Misty does not own Shugo Chara!

Amu: You haven't answered my question!!!

me: On with the story!

* * *

Chapter One - Two Different Guys

Tadase looked everywhere for a pink-haired girl. It was probably going to rain, so he thought he'd bring her an umbrella. He suddenly stopped. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but no words came out. He was too shocked for words. There stood the pink-haired girl, Amu, in the arms of his enemy – Ikuto. They were so close. Kiseki was about to say something, but Tadase silenced him. Lucky for them, Yoru didn't seem to sense Kiseki. They were leaning in closer, about to kiss, when it started raining.

Amu leaped back quickly. She looked surprised at what she was just about to do. She turned a light shade of pink, and ran off, leaving Ikuto behind smirking.

"Tadase, I -" Kiseki said slowly.

Tadase ran back to the Royal Garden, ignoring Kiseki. Fighting back the tears that he felt would burst out of his eyes. "_Be strong!_" he told himself. He placed the umbrellas in the Royal Garden, and walked out of the Royal Garden.

"_She loves him, not me" _Tadase thought painfully. _How could he love that thieving feline? "But wasn't it you who rejected her in the first place?" _said a nasty voice inside his head. _"But I didn't know anything about her!"_ he argued to himself. Suddenly, he found himself at the planetarium. He smiled slightly, and walked inside.

The planetarium was beautiful. There was no ceiling; instead there was a dome shape that showed the stars. He sat down, to stare at the stars.

"Feeling troubled, King?" said a gentle voice that Tadase new well.

"Oh, Amakawa-san," said a gloomy Tadase. Amakawa was the founding king. The first King of the Guardians.

"Does this have something to do with the Joker?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes...... but I don't really want to talk about it...." Tadase said quietly.

"It's alright," he said looking up, "The stars always make you feel better right?"

"Yes......" Tadase said, as he looked up at the stars.

~ With Amu~

Amu ran away from Ikuto, blushing like mad. _Oh my gosh! I was so close to him! We could've kissed. So close! _She jumped onto her bed, burying her face in her pillow.

"Amu-chan!" cried Ran, shaking her pom-poms.

"Be quiet!" Amu growled at her charas.

"_I could have told him!" _thought Amu in regret. She sulked so much that she fell asleep.

~ The Next Day~

Amu entered the Royal Garden normally, as if nothing happened yesterday. "No one knew what happened," she thought to herself. But she was wrong. Tadase knew what happened; he was still sulking about it. Amu noticed him being sad.

"What's wrong, Tadase-kun?" Amu asked concerned.

"Oh! Nothing at all....." Tadase said, not looking at Amu.

The meeting went on as usual. There were a lot of papers to sign. Everyone except Amu, were writing somthing down, or reading something. Amu stared at Tadase. He seemed to be gloomy. _Something is definitely wrong! _

After the meeting, everybody except Tadase and Amu were left. Tadase looked up, not expecting to have found himself alone with Amu. Amu didn't expect this either. She might as well try to cheer him up, but how? Ran giggled, and forced Amu into a forced-chara change.

"Come on Tadase-kun! I know something's wrong!" Amu demanded. She then covered her mouth and glared at Ran, who hid behind Miki.

"Uh I'm s-sorry!" Amu stuttered.

"It's okay Hinamori-san!" Tadase said smiling.

Amu's heart skipped a beat. She felt her cheeks heating up_. What am I doing? I was just about to kiss Ikuto yesterday! _Her emotions were pushing her around.

Tadase noticed her getting red.

"Are you okay?" Tadase asked, as he put his hand on her forehead.

Amu felt dazed.

"You seem okay," Tadase said, taking his hand away from her head.

"Yeah...err....maybe I was just hot from the heat of the sun right?" Amu said with a tiny hint of pleading in her voice.

"Oh, do you want to get some Ice Cream with me?" asked Tadase.

"Sure!" she said brightly.

Tadase smiled, and they walked towards the Ice Cream stand in the park. Tadase glanced at Amu as they walked. "Maybe Ikuto was forcing her," Tadase thought hopefully, "She did run away, right?"

"Tadase-kun?" Amu said in a questioning voice.

"Huh?" Tadase said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"There's the Ice Cream stand!" cried Amu pointing at the ice cream stand. Her yellow eyes were sparkling.

"Let's go!" said Tadase chuckling.

Tadase bought a chocolate ice cream for Amu and a vanilla ice cream for himself.

"Oh your favourite flavour is vanilla ice cream right?" Amu said cheerfully.

They both suddenly had the same flash back about when Amu fell onto Ikuto and Tadase saw them.

Amu remembered the moment and blushed.

Tadase felt anger as he remembered the moment, but he said nothing.

Amu looked up at Tadase slowly. Tadase looked back at her. Then they realized they were staring into each other's eyes, and blushed and looked away. They quickly finished their ice cream.

Amu looked around and spotted the playground.

"Hey, Tadase-kun, can we go to the swings?" Amu asked shyly.

"Sure," he said smiling.

Amu sat down on the swing and started swinging back and forth. She wasn't good at swinging. Then she felt somebody pushing her. Tadase was pushing her on the swing. Amu blushed furiously. She was so glad that Tadase was behind her. But it felt nice being so high. As if she was flying.

"Useless," said a negative voice from above them.

About a dozen X- eggs were hovering above them.

"Amu-chan!" cried Ran. "Tadase!" cried Kiseki.

They both nodded and said, " My own heart, unlock!"

"Amulet Heart!"

"Platinum Royale"

The X-eggs shot a negative beam at both of them, but Tadase used his 'Holy Crown' to defend them.

"Spiral Heart Rod!" cried Amu, throwing the spinning rod at the X-eggs to gather them up.

"White Decoration!" cried Tadase, shooting the X-eggs, making them trapped. Now they looked like they were in a big blops with a ring around it.

"Negative Heart! Lock on!" Amu cried making her hands into a heart shape, "Open Heart!"

The X-eggs turned into pure white character-eggs. Then they all flew back to their owners.

Amu and Tadase went out of their character transformations.

"We should really name that move you know..." Tadase said.

" What about.....Saturn Combo?" Amu suggested.

"Nice name!" Tadase said sincerely.

They both waved at each other, and went home.

* * *

Hikari: You're so bad Amu! Playing around with guys!

Amu: It's not me!

Ruki: Yeah it is!

Amu: B-but!!

Me: It IS your fault!

Amu: ~sobs in emo corner~

Kasumi: Please review!


	2. A Cat's Mistake, A King's Chance

Me: Tadaa! Second chapter!!!

Ruki: That took long

Me: Yeah....sorry about not updating....I've been busy

Kasumi: With What?

Me: School....anyway....I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR POKEMON OR DIGIMON!!!!

Haruka: Because of some1 who has a problem with us saying "On with the story" but we won't mention her

Amu: ~whispers~ Glaceon798

Me: Anyway I have to say something else so.....

Karin: 3

Hikari: 2

Rima: 1

Everyone: Let's roll!

* * *

Chapter 2 - A Cat's Mistake, A King's Chance

"I love you Amu, for you," said the dreamy voice of Ikuto, "Unlike that Kiddy King."

"You do? Well I -" Amu started.

"NOOO!!!" cried a voice behind them. Amu turned to see Tadase running towards them.

"Amu I don't - "

_BRIIING!_

"AHH!" Amu cried, falling off her bed.

"Oww...." she moaned, rubbing her head.

"Are you okay Amu-chan?" said Ran worried.

"Yeah, I think so...." Amu said, still rubbing her head.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Miki asked.

"That depends on how you think of it," Amu said, not wanting to tell her charas about her dream. The charas shrugged and didn't ask Amu about it.

Amu dragged her feet to school. The dream worried her. She didn't know why.

"Oh well!" she thought to herself, "No point in worrying about it!"

The guardian meeting went on as usual. Same boring paperwork. Though this time Amu was gloomy instead.

"What's wrong Amu-chan?" Rima asked Amu with concern.

"Ahh.....it's nothing, just a dream I had last night......well, actually it was more of a nightmare," Amu said rubbing the back of her head.

"What was it about?" Rima asked curiously.

"Uh.....nothing that exciting...hehe" Amu said, trying to make it sound natural.

Rima raised an eyebrow with suspicion. Amu hoped that she wouldn't ask anything else, and fortunately for her, Rima didn't. Amu tried to look her normal self for the rest of the meeting, and nobody seemed to think she was acting strangely.

"- and that concludes our meeting," Tadase finally said.

Amu walked quickly out of the Royal Garden, her Charas following her. When the other Guardians were out of sight, she ran to the park, and under a tree. She looked around to see if anybody followed her. No sign of anyone..... She sighed in relief.

"That was close," she thought out loud, panting.

"What was close?" said the voice of Ikuto, hanging upside down from the tree, facing Amu.

"Yo!" came the voice of Yoru.

"Ahhhhhh!" Amu cried jumping back, only there was a tree, so you can guess what happened.

"That looked like it hurt ~desu," Su said concerned.

"You think?" Miki said sarcastically.

"My head!!!" Amu cried holding her head with both hands.

"I thought something like that would happen to you," Ikuto said smugly.

Amu glared at Ikuto. "This guy is _so_ going to pay!" she thought. Then she remembered the dream she had that morning, and what happened what happened just a few days ago and blushed.

"Oh so you remember about that day, huh?" Ikuto said, guessing what Amu was blushing about.

"Why would I care about that?" Amu said, going into her cool-and-spicy mode.

"Because I do," Ikuto said.

Amu's face burned up with a blush. She was thinking of something good to say when Ikuto started laughing.

"You're so fun to tease!" he said, cracking up.

Amu face burned up red again, not because she was embarrassed, but now because she was angry. She raised up her fist, and punched Ikuto.

"Oww, what was that for?" Ikuto asked, rubbing the spot where Amu punched him.

"For being...well...._you_," Amu said, turning around and walking away. ARGH! That guy makes me so angry! Why the heck did I freaking want to kiss him? Sometimes I wish he would just disappear, she thought. She was so concentrated on insulting Ikuto in her head, that she didn't pay attention to what was around her, and naturally, she bumped into somebody, and fell. She hit her head on the ground. _That's the third time today!_

"Are you alright? I'm so sorry," said the person she bumped into. That voice seems familiar, Amu thought.

"No, I wasn't looking where I was-" Amu looked up, "going..."

"Hinamori-san?" said the voice of Tadase.

"Tadase-kun!" Amu said in surprise.

Tadase offered his hand, and helped Amu up. They were still holding hands for a few seconds, staring at each other. They realized what they were doing and quickly let go, and turned away. Amu could feel her face burn.

"So what are you doing here?" Amu asked Tadase, trying to cover up her embaressment.

"I'm on the way to the flower shop," Tadase said, his eyes became slightly misty.

"Oh......" Amu said. She wanted to go with Tadase, but she didn't have the courage to ask. It just wasn't her character.

"Do you want to come with me?" Tadase asked her as if reading her mind and sparing her the difficulty of asking him herself.

Amu smiled and nodded. Tadase took Amu's hand again and they walked silently to the flower shop. She didn't bother trying to hide her blush, she was less nervous this time, for some reason, and this made her blush less obvious. They were silent for a long time, and Amu, who couldn't stand the silence, broke it.

"Who are the flowers for?" Amu asked. Maybe the flowers could be for another girl, but she doubted it. Why? She didn't know.

"It's for my grandmother..." Tadase said in a quiet voice.

Amu knew about how Tadase's grandmother was sick and couldn't walk around. She felt sorry for Tadase.

"She's been weak....ever since that day when Ik-" he didn't finish his sentence.

Ever since what?

"Look we're here!" Tadase said, leading Amu to a shop with lots of colourful flowers.

It gave a very nice feeling that made Amu feel fuzzy inside. Amu ran around the shop, smelling the flowers. She forgot about being cool-and-spicy. Tadase watched her with a small smile on his face. He bought some daffodils and a pink rose.

"I'm done buying the flowers!" he called to Amu, who was still staring at the flowers.

Amu followed Tadase out of the flower shop. He offered to walk her home, and of course she said yes. Amu looked at the flowers he bought. Daffodils and a rose. A rose? She was about to ask about it but Tadase spoke first.

"I love flowers," he said, "Do you?"

"Yeah," Amu said, surprised that he started a conversation.

"Why?" Tadase asked her.

"Well," Amu hesitated, "They are beautiful, and all of them are different, all of them are unique, and special."

Tadase smiled warmly at Amu, and she smiled back. It was the perfect moment for both of them. That is until-

"Well if it isn't Kiddy King and Amu-chan," said the malicious voice of Ikuto. Tadase glared at Ikuto.

"Aww are you two on a date?" Ikuto asked, pretending to look hurt.

Amu was too angry to blush. Agh!! Why now?!?! She glanced at Tadase, who looked about ready to kill. She was so tempted to say, "Tadase-kun is going to kill you and I'm going to bring you back to life, just so I could kill you myself!" but that would make her sound weird, and it was too late.

"I'm going to kill you, make you alive again, then kill you again just so that you suffer!" Tadase shouted in fury.

"You stole my line!" Amu shouted inwardly.

Ikuto, sensing that he was in trouble, ran away. Tadase and Amu grinned in triumph.

"Take that commoners!" Kiseki shouted.

Amu and Tadase reached Amu's house by sunset.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Tadase said handing over the pink rose to Amu, "It's for you."

Amu was speechless. Tadase waved goodbye and walked away. Amu snapped out of her daze and called out to Tadase.

"Thank You!!!"

Tadase smiled.

* * *

Me: Wasn't that sweet!

Yaya: Amu-chi! Show me the rose!

Amu: NO!!! IT'S MINE!!! ~runs off~

Ruki: Typical

Me: Okay......so uh review plz and wait for the next chapter!!!


	3. The Cat, The Girl and the Toddler?

Me: Finally I updated!!

Amu: What took you so long???

Me: I was working on other stories..

Ruki and Hikari: ~sticks tongue out at Amu~

Amu: well at least you continued this story...

Me: Yup!!! I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR POKEMON OR DIGIMON OR ANY ANIME!!!!

Amu:3

Ruki: 2

Hikari: 1

Everyone: Let's Roll!!!!

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Cat, The Girl and the......Toddler???

Amu looked at her sister with an expression that said how-did-I-end-up-here? She was now stuck with the duty of baby-sitting her little sister, Ami.

"Onee-chan! Let's pway with the shugoi charas!" Ami cried happily, jumping around.

Amu sweat-dropped. As soon as Ran, Miki and Suu heard that Amu was going to be alone with her sister, they ran (or rather, floated) away as fast as they can to one of Kiseki's meeting. They'd rather listen to his speech than to play with Ami. Amu chuckled inwardly, remembering their expressions. Just then, she heard something from upstairs.

"Ami, wait here," she told her little sister. She grabbed an metal cane that her family kept under the living room sofa, just in case. She walked upstairs slowly. The noise was coming from her room. Maybe it was a robber or something, she thought. She rushed inside of her room and hit the person inside it. She grinned in victory, that is, until she looked down and realized it was Ikuto, holding his violin. She gasped.

"What are you doing here?" she cried surprised.

"I thought of visiting you but I think I'm not welcomed," he said, wincing at the pain in his head.

"N-no! You're welcome!" Amu stuttered.

"Really?" he said smirking.

"Well yeah....," Amu said looking down, "but my parents aren't here and I have to baby-sit Ami."

"I could help you with that," Ikuto said. Amu looked surprised.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I took care of _Utau_. Your sister should be no problem," Ikuto replied chuckling. Amu sweat-dropped. He had a point there. She giggled thinking of what he must have been through to take care of Utau.

"Onee-chan!" cried the voice of Ami's voice at the door. They both jumped and stared at Ami. Ami blinked, looked at Ikuto, and began screaming. "Ahhh! There's a cat-person here!"

"Uh...noo Ami! He's my....uh....friend," she said, trying to calm Ami down.

"Yoru," Ikuto nodded. Yoru made him chara change and his ears and cat-tail appeared with a _ping! _Ami stopped shouting and began jumping up and down and trying to catch his tail. Amu stared at Ami and Ikuto.

"Told you," Ikuto said smirking. Amu crossed her arms and tried to look cool-and-spicy.

"Whatever," she said.

Ikuto smirked, that is, until Ami managed to grab his tail, pulled it hard, and bit it. He gave a shout of pain and Yoru undid his chara change. Amu grinned at this. Ikuto gave her a look that said 'don't say anything.' They all went downstairs after that. They found Suu, Ran and Miki floating there wondering if Ami was gone. They looked surprised to see Ikuto was here, but they decided to stay anyway.

"I'm hungry!" Ami said.

"Okay...I'll go make something," she turned to Ikuto, "do you want anything?"

Ikuto looked surprised that she asked him but said, "Sure..maybe some fish...."

Amu rolled her eyes. Right, he's a cat, she thought. She went to the kitchen to fix up something. _Hmm.....what should I make for Ami? Maybe she'd like fish too. _She tried cooking the fish but it ended up burnt. She sweat-dropped and looked at Suu.

"You need help?" Suu asked.

"Yeah," Amu admitted.

"Chara change!" Suu said with a _ping_.

Amu started frying a sea-bass fish and started cooking...well...she didn't really know what she was doing. When she finished there was a gigantic black forest cake in her hands. She looked happy with herself. She cut the cakes into pieces and served them to Ami and Ikuto. She also gave Ikuto the fish. Ikuto looked at the fish and put it in his mouth slowly, as if afraid it might be poisoned.

"Hey this is goo-" he started saying but he grabbed his neck and sounded as if he was choking.

"Oh my god!" Amu cried, waving her hands around. Ikuto fell to the floor, unconscious. "I killed him! I can't believe it! Where's the phone? Someone call 911!!!!" She stopped when she heard someone laughing behind her. Ikuto was sitting upright, looking perfectly fine, and laughing at Amu. She boiled up with rage and pulled out a mallet out of nowhere. Ikuto's eyes widened and he started running because Amu had started chasing him.

"Yay this is fun!" Ami cheered happily.

"Get back here!" roared Amu in rage. Ikuto, being a cat, was fast and was jumping all over the place and Amu knocked down things with her mallet. Ikuto jumped onto a wooden chair, but he slipped, and Amu managed to hit him with her mallet. He fell to the floor, twitching. She laughed at him in triumph.

"My head..."he managed to say. It hurt twice as much now.

"That's what you get for pretending to die," Amu scolded him. "I was really worried back there."

"Aww you were worried for me?" he said in a fake-surprised tone.

"What? No! Who said I did?" she said blushing furiously.

"You just did," Ikuto replied, smirking at her.

"No I _didn't_," she said raising her mallet in a threatening way and smiling menacingly. "Did I?"

"No," Ikuto said quietly, gulping. They stared at each other for a while.

"I wanna go to the park!!!" Ami cried suddenly.

"Uhh.....well....." Amu said not knowing what she was going to do.

"I know somewhere better!" Ikuto said. He gestured to Ami and allowed Ami to climb his back and he jumped out the window.

"IKUTO!!!!" Amu cried. She chara changed with Ran and started following him. They went through all the ways that cats usually did. They ended up in the amusement park that Ikuto showed her before.

Ran, Miki, Suu and Yoru turned on the power, and the lights came on. Everything started to move and was glowing. It was like the park amusement park had come back to life. Ami's eyes widened in surprise and she ran over to the carousel with Amu following her. They rode on it and Amu, once again, forced Ikuto to join in with them. He felt like this was too childish for him, but as long as he was with Amu it didn't matter. Amu was running all over the place with Ami. They went on all sorts of rides (that Ami would be too young for if there were any people to care about the rules here Ikuto pointed out.) They finished up with a roller coaster which Ami, Amu, and Ikuto managed to fit into one cart.

"Isn't this dangerous?" Ikuto asked Amu.

"No way!" Amu cried, as they were putting on their safety belts.

Yoru started the ride and the roller coaster went speeding on the track. Ikuto looked like he was going to be sick, Ami was cheering, and Amu was screaming her head off while clutching onto Ikuto and Ami. Ikuto felt too sick to notice and Amu was too scared to notice. When the ride finally came to a stop, Amu ran jumped out of the cart and hugged the ground. Ikuto stared at her as if she was an alien and Ami was asking if they could go again. Amu glared at her and said no. She got up and dusted her shirt and checked her watch.

"Oh no!" she cried. "Mum and Dad are going to be home soon!" Ami once again climbed onto Ikuto's back and he jumped towards the direction of Amu's house.

"Wait for me," she said, character changing with Ran and hopping after him. They reached Amu's house and went through the window of Amu's room. Her parents weren't home yet.

"Oh yeah......my parents are coming home late tonight," she said. "I have to put Ami to sleep now, though" She led Ami to her room and tucked her in.

"Tell me a story," Ami whispered. Amu didn't know any good stories but she didn't need to tell one. There was a soft gentle tune of the violin in the air and it was so soothing that Ami fell asleep. Amu smiled at her sleeping sister. She turned to Ikuto.

"I think you should go now, Ikuto."

Ikuto nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh wait," Amu said suddenly. Ikuto looked at her. "Thank you for taking me and Ami to that place, we had fun." She smiled at Ikuto. He returned the smile and jumped out of her window.

Amu lay down on her bed smiling to herself. Her day with Ami and Ikuto was fun.

* * *

Little did she know that while she was having fun with Ikuto, somebody had received a huge shock and was perhaps a bit hurt.

Tadase was walking home from buying more flowers for his grandmother and was walking past the wall where the old park he used to go with Ikuto was. We used to have fun here, he thought sadly. He then noticed that there seemed to be a light from the other side. He looked up confused...who could be there? Then he heard voices and he gasped. One was Ikuto, one was somebody he was sure he had met, and the last one was unmistakably the happy, laughing voice of Amu.

* * *

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I'm so evil!!

Amu: why?

Everyone else:~doesn't tell Amu or she will kill them~

Me: lol I just said that randomly

Everyone: REVIEW!!!!!


	4. The King's Doubts

Me: Tadaa! New Chapter!

Everyone: YAY!!!!!

Yaya: So what couply chapter is this?

Me: Both! But kinda Tadase-centric (you can tell my the name of the chapter.)

Amu: 3

Rima: 2

Me: 1

Everyone: Let's roll!

* * *

**_Previously..._**

Tadase was walking home from buying more flowers for his grandmother and was walking past the wall where the old park he used to go with Ikuto was. We used to have fun here, he thought sadly. He then noticed that there seemed to be a light from the other side. He looked up confused...who could be there? Then he heard voices and he gasped. One was Ikuto, one was somebody he was sure he had met, and the last one was unmistakably the happy, laughing voice of Amu.

* * *

Chapter 4 - The King's Doubts

The clouds were dark outside, it was not raining yet, but surely it would be soon. It seemed to fit the mood of a certain blond Guardian King.

Tadase sat in his room, sulking. Amu was at that place with Ikuto. How could that be? Maybe it was someone else, he desperately thought, but he knew that he was just trying to fool himself. He could tell it was Amu's voice that he heard. She was with _him_. So did this mean she preferred _him _to Tadase? Did she love _him_? He might as well give up then. Rain started to fall. He watched the rain outside his window. As it fell it reflected light, but when it reached the ground, it shattered. Tadase sighed; even the weather thought he should give up.

Kiseki watched his owner as he sulked. Kiseki knew what Tadase was feeling, and he didn't like it. This was not good. If Tadase was any more depressed Kiseki might turn into an X-egg, or worse, he might fade away. Tadase was not being very much like a king at all.

"Tadase," Kiseki said sharply. Tadase was startled and turned to face Kiseki. "Kings do not sit down and sulk in their rooms! If they don't like something they will do something about it!"

Tadase stared at him for a while and he gave a slight smile and nodded. Kiseki was right. If he wanted Amu to love him then he would have to go and try his best, even though it might look like she loved Ikuto. There was always hope.

* * *

Amu walked happily to school that day. She had so much fun with Ikuto last night. A pink tint appeared on her face as she thought of Ikuto. '_Am I, maybe, in love with him?' _she thought. Ikuto – he was mysterious, always teasing her, but she sort of liked it. He was older and very cute; most girls would fall for him too, but Ikuto chose to hang around Amu instead of anyone else. Did he maybe think she was special? Did he maybe like her?

A dazed look was on her face, which was out-of-character, but she didn't notice. In fact, she was so busy daydreaming about Ikuto, that she did not notice that she was crossing a road, and that the red light had not come on, and it just so happened that a truck was heading right at her.

"Amu-chan!!!!" her charas shouted. Amu turned her head and her eyes widened. She was too shocked to move. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but instead, she felt someone push her. She fell onto something hard.

She opened her eyes and saw that she was now on the ground on the other side of the sidewalk and Tadase was panting over her. She blushed at their position.

_That was too close_, Tadase thought. She had been so close to death. It was so lucky that he just happened to be there. Well actually, it wasn't really luck. Tadase purposely took that route to see if he could walk to school with Amu. He never expected that he would have to save Amu.

Then, he noticed Amu blushing and realized that they were in an awkward position. He quickly got up and brushed the dust off him.

"Sorry," he said also blushing, and offering a hand to Amu. She took it and stood up.

"You saved me Tadase-kun," she said, smiling warmly. The smile made Tadase feel warm inside. It was one of his weaknesses.

"Yes, he did," Kiseki said indignantly.

"You could have chara changed with Ran, I didn't really save you," he said modestly.

That was true, but still, Amu felt grateful towards Tadase. Tadase's smile disappeared when he saw that her hand was slightly bruised. He stared at it for a while.

"Does your hand hurt?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she said dismissively when she saw that it was only a little bruised.

She was more concerned about the fact that Tadase was still holding her hand and staring at her. His pink eyes were looking into her honey eyes and her blush reddened. She was going to say that Tadase could let go, when a man came running up to them, he was the driver of the truck.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried frantically. "Did I hit you? Are you hurt? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"I'm fine," Amu assured him. "It's my fault for walking across the street when the red light was still on."

After a few apologies, the man finally went back to his truck and drove off. Tadase and Amu watched him in amusement. Then they started walking to school.

"We're going to be late," Amu groaned.

"I'm sure Nikaidou-sensei will understand," Tadase said.

"Yeah I guess nearly getting hit by a truck is a good excuse," she half-joked.

"Yeah," Tadase said. "Why _did_ you walk across when the sign was red?"

"Oh," she blushed again. "I was half-asleep I think. I slept late last night because of the homework I was doing." Well it wasn't entirely a lie; she _did_sleep late last night but it was actually because she was busy thinking of Ikuto.

Tadase felt a slight surge of anger. A nasty little voice in Tadase's mind said, '_You mean that you were tired since you were out with that Thieving Cat.' _

"Tadase-kun?" Amu said, anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing," he said. Somehow Amu being worried about him made him feel better. He smiled at her. "Let's go Hinamori-san."

They started walking back to school.

* * *

"Okay," Nikaidou-sensei said after hearing what happened to Tadase and Amu. He turned to Amu. "Are you sure you are alright?" he asked. Amu nodded. "Then you two can go to your seats."

The lesson went on as usual but after that, the class attacked the two with questions. 'What exactly happened?' and 'Are you okay?'s could be heard everywhere. Amu reassured the class that she was fine and had the excuse of going to the Royal Garden to avoid any more questions.

"Amu-chi could have been hurt!" Yaya cried.

"Yeah, if it weren't for Tadase-kun," Amu said giving another grateful smile at Tadase.

"I should have been the one to save you," Rima muttered. Nagehiko and Tadase sweat-dropped.

"Well at least you're okay," Nagehiko said.

The Guardian Meeting continued as usual, papers were being signed and decisions for the student body were being made. Amu, who was the joker and didn't need to do the paper-work spent that meeting daydreaming about Ikuto. She thought it would be safer to daydream here rather than while she was walking down the road.

Tadase glanced at Amu with her face looking dazed. She looked very cute like that, he thought. He wondered what she was daydreaming about.

_What if she __is thinking about Ikuto?_ The nasty voice inside his mind said.

Would she?

_Well she did lie about what she was doing last night..._

Maybe Ikuto hurt her and she doesn't want to talk about it.

_Or maybe they were having fun and she's very happy without you. _

So what should I do?

_Don't ask me! I'm you!__ If you don't know what to do then I don't too!_

I think I'm going crazy; I'm talking to myself inside my mind.

_Yes__, you are._

While he was thinking to himself the other three Guardians were looking at both Tadase and Amu who were looking out of it. Nagehiko cleared his throat.

"I think our Guardian Meeting should end now Hotori-kun." he said.

Amu and Tadase both nearly jumped out of their seats at that.

"Oh," Tadase said with a small pink blush on his cheeks. "Yes. The meeting is dismissed."

Amu was the first to leave and she was skipping as she did so.

"Tadase," Kiseki whispered. "Now's your chance! Follow her!"

Tadase stared at Kiseki for a second. Kiseki was right. If he wanted to know what was going on between Ikuto and Amu he would just have to follow her. So he picked up his bag and followed Amu keeping a little behind her.

* * *

Me: Yay the chapter ended!

Amu: Ikuto~~~

Me: Oh she's daydreaming again! Anyway I think maybe the next chapter is Ikuto-centric.....~looks around~ right?

Everyone: ~nodding~

Tadase: ~bursts in to girls narrator studios~ HEY! WHY THE HECK AM I A STALKER!?!?!?!

Me: You're not a stalker. You're just following her without her knowing.

Tadase: THAT'S STALKING!!!

Me: Okay review please! p.s Tadase is stalking Amu.

Tadase: HEY!! CHANGE THAT! I'M NOT A STALKER!


End file.
